I Do Chlerek
by chickennoodlesoupisgreat
Summary: Its 10 years after the gang defeat the Edison Group and Chloe and Derek are getting married . I do not own anything , the wonderful Kelley Armstrong does though. Includes powers.
1. The Proposal

The Proposal

Chloe P.O.V 

I sat on my bed staring into my closet wondering what on earth I was going to do. Tonight Derek is taking me on a date to a fancy place called the Ristorante Lombardo. After we defeated the EG we moved to a secluded part of Buffalo. Our house is right by the woods which are perfect for Derek's weekly changes. But Tori, Simon and Kit share a house right next to ours.

So I am sitting on my bed thinking what the heck I should do when my phone rings. As soon as I answer Tori shouts down the phone.

"I'm coming over, I can't stand to watch you sit there and end up wearing jeans and a hoodie like last time! "

It's true, last time Derek took me on a date I panicked and flung on a pair of jeans and my hoodie with a ghost on the front. Simon got it me last Christmas thinking it was funny, but it's quite comfy actually.

Not 2 minutes later, Tori turns up with what looks like her whole closet. Muttering under her breath about ' _what I would do without her' she_ looks through one of many bags and pulls out a gorgeous red cocktail dress with a lace bust, then a pair of silver stilettos along with a silver clutch.

I say the only word that I can think of "WOW".

"I know, wolf boy will be drooling all night." Tori stated matter of factly.

Two hours later I was finished. With my dress, shoes, bag and the minimal makeup Tori put on me.

Derek P.O.V

I was carted off to Simon's house because Tori was at mine 'prettying up Chloe' her words, not mine. I was wearing a simple black suit, white shirt and a red tie. I was so nervous for this date because I needed to ask Chloe something. Something important. After a call from Tori telling me that Chloe was ready, I got in the car but not before slipping a velvet box in my pocket.

At the restaurant Chloe P.O.V

As we parked the car I looked at the Ristorante Lombardo and gasped, it was beautiful. Derek came up behind me and said

"Not as beautiful as you."

Huh? Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did but let's go inside."

We ordered our food, me getting chicken pesto pasta and Derek getting a whole pizza.

When we have finished eating, Derek got down on one knee and said "Chloe I love you so much and I couldn't imagine life without you, so Chloe, will you marry me?"

For about a minute I just stood there and then I shouted "YES! OF COURSE DEREK!"

After we paid we got in the car and drove straight to Tori's house and told them the good news.

"Guys, we've got something to tell you."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant! I'm going to be the best aunt ever!"

"No Tori, Derek just proposed!"

"Good on you bro, I'm so proud, ooh, can I be the best man?!"

Over all the excitement of Tori mumbling wedding decisions like 'the flowers can be lilac, and we could have it outside, and we can get Chloe to invite Liz' and Simon scalding Derek for how long it took him, Kit came over to Chloe and congratulated her.

2 hours later

Chloe and I were snuggling in bed and before long, her heartbeat slowed and her breathing evened out. She was asleep. And before long I was too.


	2. The Wedding

The Wedding

Chloe P.O.V

I can't believe it. Today I'm marrying Derek. It's the third of May, birds are chirping in the trees, the sun is shining and there's a cool breeze. In other words, it's perfect. I am wearing a beautiful ivory empire wedding dress. It has a sweetheart neckline, a royal train and diamonds on the waistline. Along with the pendant that my mother gave me (which is blue now) I have pearl earrings. Tori did my hair in an up do and tucked the hair band into my hair.

Tori is my maid of honour and Liz is my other bridesmaid even though only I can see her. All around us is lilac flowers, balloons and confetti to mach Tori's dress. Now we are waiting for the music to start playing.

 _Oh my god, please don't trip up or make a fool of yourself! That would be so embarrassing!_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly the music started and Tori gave me one last reassuring grin before walking down the aisle. After 10 steps, I walked outside only to gasp when I saw Derek. He looked so handsome in a fitted black suit, white shirt and a lilac vest and tie. In no time, I was standing next to him with tears in my eyes. After saying our vows the vicar _finally_ said

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!"

We kissed for about a minute before we had to break apart to breath. _Stupid air._

After the wedding Derek P.O.V

We went back to our room absolutely exhausted. I came back from the bathroom after brushing my teeth and found Chloe in her pyjamas lying in bed staring at her wedding ring. Suddenly a single tear slipped down her face. I rushed over and asked what was wrong she replied

"It's just that I'm so happy that we got married, but I wished my mom was there for it. "

"Chlo its ok, I'm sure your mother was watching from heaven, she'd be so happy for you, so stop with the tears baby, I want you to be happy on our wedding day." "Let's go to bed."

We went to sleep with her in my arms and head on my chest.

Authors note

Hi, I hoped you liked that, should I make it a three shot? If so, any ideas? Thanks - booknerd3107.


	3. The Dreaming part one

The Dreaming

Chloe P.O.V

Instantly I fell asleep, straight into my dream world.

'I was sitting on the front porch writing a script for a new movie I was making. Then all of a sudden a huge black wolf ran out of the forest. But I didn't run away screaming like most people would, no, I walked up to the wolf and gazed into its eyes which were the most captivating green. I smiled and said "Hey darling, did you have a nice run?"

The wolf shook his head in a type of nodding. "Ok then do you want to change back while I get you some clothes?" He nodded again before trotting off to the woods. As soon as I came back with a pair of pants and a t-shirt, Derek came out of the forest.

As we walked back into our house, I was hit with a wave of nervousness.

"Derek honey, I need to tell you something. "

"Ok, but can you tell me in a minute, I need a shower, "with that he jogged upstairs.

5 minutes later

 _Ok, I can do this, I'm Chloe Souza, the unstoppable._ I thought to myself

"Fine. Derek you know the other week we did ... _it_...well you know...well... _ugh Chloe think..._ well... I'mkindapregrantanditookapregnancytesttheotherweek. **(I'm kind of pregnant and I took a pregnancy test the other week).**

"Derek?" I said worriedly because he hadn't said anything for 5 minutes.

I looked up to see him grinning from ear to ear with tears in his eyes. Happy tears. '

Then the stupid alarm clock woke me up but no matter what, I will always remember that dream. ALWAYS.


End file.
